AH-1 Cobra
The AH-1 'Cobra' is an attack helicopter featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (In its AH-1W Super Cobra upgrade), Call of Duty: Black Ops (Original AH-1G) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It is used by the United States Marine Corps as their primary attack helicopter. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cobras played a significant role in the USMC military invasion of the unnamed Middle Eastern country in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The first sighting is in "The Bog" where Lt. Vasquez calls support from two Cobras to attack a building full of enemies. The most significant role is in "Shock and Awe" where they fire at infantry and armor. The last sighting in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is also in "Shock and Awe" when the nuke goes off. When a helicopter is called in during a multiplayer session, the Marines and SAS will get Cobras. OpFor and Spetsnaz will get the Mi-24 "Hind" helicopter. Cobra Pilot At an early stage of development, the AH-1 Cobra was intended to be fully flyable by the player.cobra_controls1.cfgcobra_controls2.cfg Gallery AH-1 CoD4.jpg|An AH-1 in Call of Duty 4. Cobras The Bog CoD4.jpg|Two Cobras in "The Bog". Cobra The Bog CoD4.png|Another Cobra in "The Bog". AH-1 nuke CoD4.png|An AH-1 being reached by a nuke in "Shock and Awe". Cobra Helicopter killstreak CoD4.png|AH-1 in Multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Cobra does not appear in the campaign or the Special Ops mode as an Attack Helicopter, only as props in the airplane graveyard in the level "The Enemy of My Enemy" in campaign mode, as the Cobra is only used by the US Marine Corps; the Army use the AH-64 Apache. It is only used in multiplayer matches.It is however mentioned in the radio chatter throughout the campaign giving airsupport and gunstrikes to Marine units. Gallery Cobra MW2.png|An AH-1 Cobra in multiplayer. Cobra Enemy of my Enemy MW2.png|Cobra in the vehicle boneyard. Attack Helicopter flying over Afghan MW2.png|An AH-1 over Afghan. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AH-1 Cobra is used as the Attack Helicopter killstreak reward for all factions. A few can also be seen during the defense of Khe Sanh in the level "S.O.G.". Gallery AH-1 Cobra S.O.G. BO.png|Cobra in "S.O.G.". Note the shark-mouth decal. ELITE Attack Helicopter.png|The ELITE icon for the Attack Helicopter. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AH-1 Cobra is seen in the artwork of the Battle of Berlin, attacking Russian tanks. A Cobra is also seen being destroyed by a SAM Turret firing on it in the Tango Down trailer. It was also seen in one of Yuri's flashbacks flying very fast through the area. Gallery Cobra Hit and Run MW3.png|A Cobra can be seen at the end of the Special Ops mission Hit and Run. AH-1 Cobra MW3.jpg|Notice there is no pilot in it. Attack helicopter MW3.jpg|A Cobra engaging enemies in multiplayer. AH-1 Cobra texture MW3.png|Texture for the AH-1. AH-1 Cobra damage texture MW3.png|Texture for a damaged AH-1. Trivia *The AH-1W Super Cobra was originally to be used in a campaign mission for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare known only as "Cobra Pilot". The player was to provide air support from the helicopter. The mission was cut from the final version of the game, however. The only proof that it ever existed is a file called "compass_map_pilotcobra.iwi" and a file that came with the mod tools called "cobrapilot.str". **Another file, "cobrapilot_controller_layout.iwi", shows that the player would've been able to use Sidewinder missiles, Hellfire missiles, unguided rockets, a 20mm chain gun and flares. **There are also some console commands that could change the way Hellfire missiles act. However, even though they are technically present in the game, they come to no use as the "Cobra Pilot" mission was cut. *In "The Bog", if the player uses the "noclip" cheat and flies up to the AH-1s, the enemies, still firing at at the player, will also unintentionally 'blow up' the Cobras in a silently large explosion, forcing the player to start over again. Known Cobras *Cobra TwoWar Pig (Level), Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *DeadlyShock and Awe *Viper 6-1(Radio Chatter) Video AH-1W gets destroyed|An AH-1W's evasive maneuverings and destruction in Call of Duty: Black Ops. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Helicopters